Her Savior
Plot Marissa is walking through down town, carrying a couple bags and texting on her phone. Thumskull breaks down a wall next to her, carrying a bag of jewls. She drops her bags and backs away. Thumbskull turns towards her. (Thumbskull): Hey, girly you ain't gon' say nothin', right? (Marissa): Uh... (Acid Breath): (walking out from behind Thumb Skull) She looks like a spoiler, grab 'er. Thumbskull drops his bag and starts walking towards Marissa. Marissa backs away. Thumbskul is hit by a blue energy beam and falls on hs stomach. Marissa, Acid Breath, and Frightwig turn and look where the beam came from. They see Feedback standing with an arm out, his fingers smoking. (Feedback): Who's next, freaks? (Acid Breath): Get the girl, I'll get Plugman. (Feedback): That's a vicious stereotype.(fires a blue energy at Frightwig, knocking her out.) (Acid Breath): (thinking) He seems to care about that girl, more than fighting me...)(smirks evilly) Acid Breath turns and spits a stream of acid at Marissa. Feedback counters it with blue energy. The stream misses Marissa. Acid Breath takes of runnning and Feedback folows. He hits the appearing Infinity symbol, and transforms into XLR8. XLR8 dashes and rams into Acid Breath, throwing him down the street and into a building. Acid Breath slowly sits up. XLR8 'appears' in front of him, and hits him with his tail. XLR8 picks Acid Breath up by his shirt. (XLR8): Listen closely, maggot. Do not hurt civilians, ever. Got it? Acid Breath nods fearfully. (XLR8): Good. XLR8 drops Acid Breath and dashes off. Theme Song The next day, Bryce walks into History class. Marissa is talking with a bunch of people. (Marissa): ...And then, he blasted the girl with the blue energy. Then the other guy spit this green stuff at me and he shot that away. Then the other ran away, and he chased after him! It was so cool! (Bryce): Who did what with the Who-now? (Marissa): One of those super hero guys. The black one with tentacles for hair. He saved me.(blushes) (Jake): I'd say Marissa has a crush on the Plugman. (Marissa): Do not! I-I just- (Bryce): Feedback.(everyone looks at him) The Plugman, his name is Feedback. (Random kid1): How do you know that? (Bryce): I heard him say it once. End Scene Tomahawk jump-kicks Sunder off his glider. Sunder gets up. (Sunder): You're tough, kid.(pull out his axe) Not I'm not leavin' this time without the watch.(swings his axe, releasing a red wave of energy) Tomahawk jumps over the wave and kicks with enough strength to create a shockwave. The shockwave flys and hits Sunder, knocking him down. (Sunder): (getting up) How'd yuo do that? Whatever, doesn't matter.(jumps, his glider hovers over and sits under him.) Sunder flys off on his glider. Tomahawk hits the Infinity and shifts to XLR8, who dashes off. XLR8 catches up to Sunder. XLR8 jumps and spins, hitting Sunder with his tail. Sunder flys forward off his glider, which XLR8 lands on. The glider starts flipping around. (XLR8): How do you work this thing?! (Sunder):(puls his arms back) Ha ha! This'll be fun(swings his arms, releasing a wave of red energy) XLR8 jumps off the glider as the wave hits the glider, exploding it. XLR8 lands next to Marissa, hwo is part of the crowd. (XLR8): (looks at Marissa) Well hello, beautiful. (Sunder): Hey! Quit flirting and let's fight(fires a red beam from his axe) (XLR8): Look out!(hits the Infinity, shifting to Diamondhead)(the wave hits Diamondhead and stops) (Diamondhead): Not, coo(hits the ground, causing crystal to form around Sunder, Diamonhead runs and jumps; he punches Sunder as he lands on the crystal structure)(he continues punching Sunder's face) Don't. Ever. Attack. Near. Civilians! Diamondhead stops and backs away, looking at Sunder's bloodied face. (Sunder): (gasping through blood) Okay, I get it.(cough) No civilians. Now, lemme go. (Diamondhead): Won't Squidy be mad? (Sunder): After what I've just been through, he'll be an oasis. Diamondhead waves his arm, causing the crystals to sink back into the ground. Sunder jumps onto his glider, and flys away. Diamondhead turns around and looks at the crowd. They are staring at him, in shock.''I (Diamondhead): Uh.... I'm-I'm sorry... about that.... I-uh.(shifts to XLR8 and dashes off) End Scene ''The next day in History class, Mariss is talking to the same group of people. Bryce walks in, and hides his face. (Jake): Hey, Bryce. Come here you're gonna want to hear this. Bryce walks over to the group. (Bryce): What? (Marissa): Well, you know those super-hero-alien guys?(Bryce nods) I think they're the same person. (Bryce): How so? (Marissa): Well, yesterday I saw XLR8 fighting this grey alien and the grey guy shot this like, red energy thing at us. XLR8 hits this thing on his chest and he changed into the crystal guy. (Bryce): That's odd.... any other theories? (Marissa): What other theories are there? Bryce shrugs. THE END Aliens Used *Feedback''(off screen transformation)'' *XLR8(2x) *Tomahawk''(off screen transformation)'' *Diamondhead Trivia *This episode didn't show any starting transformations.